Revolution! Len's side
by That Little Lady Named Alice
Summary: Kagamine Len's POV. "This is war!" When the Kagamines realize that the fans are neglecting them, they do the only rational thing-declare war on everyone else! LenxRin, perhaps others. T for language.


**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't really posted anything at all, with my planned stories and stuff. I was swamped. But luckily, I always find a way to sneak into my computer. Anyways, I am currently doing this sister-fiction with BigMouth12349. You know her obviously. ( Not literally. ) And if Big - chan is doing Rin's POV .. then I am Len's. Wish me luck.**

.

I was playing a video game, sitting comfortably on my bed. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I was too addicted. I grinned when I realized that I was about to finish the game, but I felt that something was wrong.

" This. Is. IT! " Rin shouted, papers flying everywhere and a _bang._ " Uwa! " I fell off my bed, the video game controller slipping out of my hands, hitting me on the head before I landed on the ground violently.

" Rin! What was that all about? " I rubbed my head, looking over at Rin. Rin was angry, no doubt.

" 'What was that all about,' he says. I'll show you what that was all about, Len! " She pointed to the computer screen. The image seemed to flicker when she did, but I ignored it and looked at the file. " Just _look_ at the ranking list this week! "

Following what Rin said, I looked over at the computer screen curiously. " It seems pretty normal, Rin. " I said but was returned with a smack on the back of my head. " Ack! Rin! What was that for? " I said, frowning as I rubbed my head.

" Look closer, you idiot! Look at _who_ is on the ranking list!"

I was confused, really. All I could ever see were the names of- " Miku.. Miku.. Luka.. Miku.. Gumi.. Piko.. Miku.. Yuki.. Gaku- Rin, I don't get it! " My confusion only grew wider, making me frustrated. Rin looked like she wanted to beat me up. "Do you see _our_ names on the ranking list, Len-kun?"

Rin was already showing me the entire list and I did not see any of our names. I inwardly sighed. " Miku's on there a kajillion times, and every single vocaloid has at least one song.. every single vocaloid except us. " Rin said. What she said had made me surprised somehow.

" You're joking! " I gasped shockingly, re-reading the list on the screen. No. This must be wrong. " This isn't possible! " I said, still searching further into the list but found nothing of our names.

" Oh, but it is, " Rin said, her head in her hands. " I've been watching the rankings, Len. Our songs keep getting pushed down and down, and now they're off the list all together! Even Yuki is more popular than us! She's, like, five or something! " Five? Has she forgotten Yuki's age again?

" She's nine, Rin. And what's wrong with her age? She's been nine for quite awhile, remember? " Yet, she doesn't really remember some of the things she has to.

" So? We've been fourteen for awhile, and I'm still flat as a board and your as shota as ever! " Shota? I-I'm not shota! It was then I felt heat on my cheeks. Rin crossed her arms over her chest.

" W-What does that have to do with anything? " I asked, the blush across my cheeks slowly fading.

" Yuki hasn't changed any, so why is she suddenly so popular? Is it because she's cute? She's _stealing_ my moe status, Len! " Rin slammed her fists on the computer desk once again. She really has to stop doing that or else, the noise would be heard from outside our room. " Am I not cute enough, Len? Is that why the fans like her and Miku more? I'll show those bastards cute! It'll be real cute when I rip off their arms and shove them up their- "

Feeling disgusted, I covered Rin's mouth to stop her from continuing that.. statement. Ripping their arms off and shoving it up inside them aren't cute.

" Rin! Calm down! " I said. " Y-You're plently cute, " Realizing what I have said, I blushed. But it was true. Rin was cute. And with her blushing only made it cuter. It was rare for her to blush, but.. What can I do, eh?

" And you're plenty shota, but that doesn't stop little Piko from climbing up the charts now does it? And Lily is getting more popular everyday! Taking our color with her stupid _blonde_ hair and _tsundere personality _and _hoe-ish _outfit.. " There she goes again. Insulting. I'm growing tired of this.

" And your outfits isn't revealing at all? " I questioned. I knew it would not be helping.

" _Not as revealing as hers_! " Yes. Lily was quite the confident one to dress like that. Rin was too, obviously. " Come to think of it, I don't think any of the vocaloids on the ranking lists are actually there because of their voice. Miku's Miku fans only listen to her because she's the most famous. Yuki's cute, Kaito and Gakupo have legions of fangirls- "

" Hey! I have fangirls too! " I interrupted. I do think that I did not want to hear more of what she was going to say.

" Who are being ursuped by Piko as surely as mine are being taken by Yuki! Lily, Meiko, and Luka all show off the goods, Gumi has the whole 'look-at-me-I'm-all-badass' thing going on- "

" Oh, _come on_, Rin. You're being _ridiculous_! " I frowned, looking exasperated.

" Am I, Len? _Am I_? " Rin pointed at the laptop screen. " Do you need to see the rankings again? "

This is making me sick. " Okay, okay, maybe our fanbase has slipped a little, but it's not because Yuki's more moe or because Piko's more shota- they're all really talented! " I said.

" Oh, no. I have more talent in my _pinky finger _than half of those people have in their entire bodies! " Rin only growled and shut the laptop violently. Is there a problem with those humans? I already have checked the views on NicoNico Douga and I saw more views on our songs. More than those names on the list.

" I think you're overreacting, " I sat back down on our bed, ignoring the new video game I have been craving for weeks. Rin had made me worried. A lot. But I'll try to fix this up somehow. Rin fell backwards, sitting beside me.

" I think you're underreacting, Len. Aren't you angry at all? "

" No, I'm not! Miku, Luka, Yuki and all of them worked really hard for those rankings! " I faintly shouted. Rin was frowning and sat upwards, grabbing my face. " A-Ah. Rin, what are you.. "

I trailed off, staring back at Rin's ocean blue orbs. I almost blushed, but gladly I held it in. Damn it. Why is it that I was this scared of losing to those jerks? This is making me furious. No. I don't have to be. I need to take care of this before- Ah. Rin let go of me. Sighing.

" I can see why fans like Piko better, actually. He's much cuter. "

" _WHAT? _" The smirk on Rin's face only made my fury expand. If only I could wipe that off her face. " How could you say that, Rin? " I probably look like I'm in between shock and horror.

" Because he worked _so_ hard for that ranking, Len. Isn't that what you said? " Yes. That was what I said. But damn it all, Rin. Why trick me? I growled under my breath. I need to be responsible.

" Okay, maybe I'm a little upset. But what are we going to do about it? " Uh oh. That smirk on Rin's face was telling me that something was in her mind. Something bad. Something that could make me agree with her.

" Easy, Len: We fight! " She stood up to her feet. I felt myself agreeing to her.

" This is war! " Rin declared. And I must have thought I was out of my mind.

.

**Review? Thank you! (:**

**-xoxo.**


End file.
